


Forgotten

by MKnightium



Category: Killer Instinct (Video Games), King of Fighters, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Skullgirls, Street Fighter
Genre: AU, F/M, Genderbend, Mass violence, Multi, Other, Plot, Story/Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKnightium/pseuds/MKnightium
Summary: When something new is made, it innovates all forms of reality. It charms, it amazes, and it enlightens one's world.But the previous...the forerunner to the new is abandoned. It's either taken apart, destroyed or overall just left to die.
...he refused to let that happen.





	1. Chapter 1

This is a work of fiction; I do not own Killer Instinct, Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, King of Fighters, or any other fighting games in this story. Names are purely coincidental and this is a work of fiction.  
Reader discretion is advised.

 

Looking to the past to preserve the future.

That was UltraTech’s motto; when they first established themselves in 1948. They came a long way from Ultrafine Atomic Technologies Company; establishing themselves in a wide array of things: crop engineering, entertainment systems, and medical sciences. They headed all other companies in these fields; emerging past them as a megacorporation by the year 2023. 

One of their finest applications, however, was military. In as early as 2010 they made their first breakthrough with their robotics; creating the first of many cybernetic enforcers: The Fulgore Mark 1 units. More innovations continued, and more things came about from their hard work; they truly were on top of the world in terms of their advanced fields.  
No one could ever come close to their might…and their new leader ARIA sought to make sure it stayed that way.

\-----  
One of the major UltraTech facilities resided in New York; this one being heavily made to support the production of the typical things like medical supplies, cybernetic augments, and various other things. The building was massive and imposing; a deep gray hue that was complimented by a light-yellow tint near the windows. However, the most prominent thing was on the front of the building their trademark emblem rested; a giant U. 

No one knew how that became their staple…and no one questioned it either.

Within was another story; several holographic screens hovered in the Pinnacle; or in other words known as the head of Ultratech’s personal home; ARIA currently seated in the desk at the end of the room, those narrowed cyan eyes currently taking in the appearances of those before her. The advanced being was as remembered; her entire body composed of golden and steel colored metals and alloys; vents of cyan light shimmering through several parts of her form as she had a deeply feminine figure, waist thin and hips wide and thick. On the back of her head extended several jagged strips of metal, almost hair save for the fact that even if the android moved her head they'd remain completely immobile. Her jagged shoulder pads almost moved as she rolled her shoulders, folding her clawed slender fingers over each other as her regal coattails were folded under her seat. Even as she reclined in her seat her Drones hovered around her, just waiting for an excuse to latch onto their master and assist her on exterminating someone who refused to bend to her whims. The windows in her office were lifted, allowing ARIA to stare out of them, though they did not take her attention off those who were in with her.

“So, what are the updates?” Her chilling metallic voice resonated, taking in the views of the four other screens; each one streaming from different UltraTech facilities worldwide. One man spoke, clearing his throat despite the screen obscuring most his face.

“We’ve recently begun the final tests regarding the Fulgore MKIII Units, ARIA; in a few months, they should be ready for a successful field test.”

“Excellent work, Doctor Tyler…now how goes the project regarding that…interloper, we found?” The one from the third screen spoke up, voice a frail womanly one.

“We managed to apprehend him and are now putting him through the tests; using some of the salvaged Cyronoid DNA we’re hoping Project Cinder is a success.” ARIA nodded, leaning back in her chair to run her hands along the smooth metal of her chin. While she was given amazing news yes…there were still factors and problems to deal with; like those incidents with a terrorist organization attacking a few UltraTech warehouses and stealing valuable supplies…or that incident with a whole other world being able to breach theirs. The Fulgores were strong yes, the MKIIs being capable of so many feats of excellence but even then, they were limited…this was tripled due to the nuclear reactors each contained in their chassis that could go critical if impacted hard enough.

She remembered the incident in New Mexico with one going critical and exploding before they could even power it down…they lost a good AI and the entire incident had to be hastily covered up.

ARIA needed something…different. 

“Doctor Gupte,” Her gaze shifted to the final holographic screen, eyes as firm as ever. “Anything to contribute?”

“Y-Yes ma’am…the researchers and I over in Argentina…we’ve made a breakthrough with something. I’d…like your confirmation of it before we field test the experiment and see it mass produced.”

“Hmm? It must be fairly important if you wish to call me there directly to see it…can you not tell me?”

“It’s…hard to explain, ARIA.” The android shook her head, waving her hand to move the other screens away from her; the drones hovering next to her moving and setting themselves nearby their mistress. “But I’d very much like for you to see the project before we proceed.” 

“Very well; I’ll be there in the next four hours…make sure this is worth my time; I’m sure you’re aware of the consequences of wasting my time.” ARIA stood with a huff, regal coattails flicking as she rose from her plush chair. “This meeting is dismissed; I’ll expect another status report in the following three weeks.” The screens all vanished, ARIA’s gaze shifting out to gaze down at the roads…the streets littered with tiny ants that she called humans. My how fragile they were…so easily bribed, manipulated…and broken. One day, or another, she would take all their imperfections and crush them; eradicate them from existence so humanity could move on to become greater than they were now. Many of them knew they were flawed, and did nothing to remove these issues…some even liked being foolish, ignorant, or even lecherous. They were resistant to change…resistant to seeing the true way to mankind’s true path. 

 

If she had to, she’d drag them kicking and screaming into the new dawn and new age.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Erin Gupte was not one for…formalities, but she really saw no choice when she watched the helicopter touch down on the landing pad, several white-coated researchers standing alongside her, waiting for their boss to step out so they could guide her. This facility was surrounded by nothing but mountains, being just a series of small buildings located on the side of a few mountains; UltraTech choosing to station a facility in South America to help those there in poverty or too ill to afford medical care for mainline manufactures.  
…it was also to test various things in the Amazon Jungle…to see how they would fare before being approved. 

Erin herself was dressed outside the typical norm for researchers at UltraTech: she wore a short sleeved green shirt bearing the UltraTech emblem on her back, along with a pair of military jeans. Her black combat boots hugged her feet, and her tan skin blended well with her clothing. She was of modest figure; curvy with wide hips and large breasts, giving away the fact that she had been a mother at one point in time. Her neck-length messy black hair was concealed via a large tan safari hat; the best thing to keep the sun off someone.  
The door to the helicopter opened, and ARIA slowly stepped out, as elegant as ever.

“Doctor,” She spoke, nodding briefly to the tan skinned research head. “This had better be good for calling me out here on such short notice…there are many things that needed to be taken care of at the Pinnacle.” 

“Understood ma’am,” She spoke, waving her hand and motioning for a few of the scientists to get moving, opening the door to the base and letting her inside. The fresh cool air assaulted both Gupte and ARIA; the latter unable to feel it due to lacking any receptors on her exterior form. Still, she did appreciate the change in scenery; it was welcome. 

“Gupte…why did you call me here?” The tanned woman cleared her throat, the two of them walking down the sterile white halls of the facility, soon transitioning to more dark gray walls and a black tiled ground. 

“It’s because we recently made a breakthrough with a new type of soldier; one that could do things the Fulgores were never capable of.” The slow nod of the android told Gupte she said just the right thing. “It stemmed from me going on a safari to study the local fauna in the amazon, and I noticed that many of the creatures there used their wits and instinct to solve things many times I never considered to be the answer to; like a bird using a twig to stab into trees and pull out the juicy grubs or even certain rodents storing food for the colder times when they can’t hunt. These creatures are always thinking in ways we’ve never truly considered…and then I concluded something amazing.” Gupte came to a stop outside a locked door, one that required Level 9 Clearance to enter…three steps lower than ARIA’s own all access. 

“What if we made a weapon that combined human intellect, with raw animalistic instinct. It’d be the perfect mix of problem solving and rapid adaptation to situations.” The door opened, and the hall now was eclipsed in darkness…and it was short; there was something at the very back, though; a gate. 

A gate ARIA could hear snarling from, and rapidly slashes.

“Interesting idea…using the typical fauna to create something new.” The two of them stepped into the darkly lit hall, and reached the gate, Gupte withdrawing a black U-Tech PDA from her pocket and typing a few things; armored men rushing into the hall within seconds and standing at the gate’s entrance…she knew it’d take a good amount of security to prevent from another incident. 

One of them hit the lights, and Gupte could feel the surprise in her boss’s face. 

The thing inside of the cell was…huge, standing at a height of at least seven feet! It had a human torso sure but its legs were large and raptor-like, lacking the traditional sickle claw, and a curved dewclaw on the back of its leg, resting shortly above its three toed feet directly. Its arms looked human but its hands had four long clawed fingers; a metal shackle adorning each wrist with broken chains. A long serpentine tail thumped the ground behind it, stretching out about the total length of the creature’s body, looking lithe enough to ensnare someone, yet at the same time strong enough to snap their neck like a toothpick. Its entire body was coated in odd reddish orange scales; the ones along its back appearing like overlapping shingles on a roof, while its tail had silver colored lumps along it the same color as its talons, and its front had a lighter orange tint to it; a quirk being it had a human chest; complete with areolas. Its head was different; appearing as a merger between a prehistoric raptor’s yet at the same time a modern-day lizard, its small yellow eyes darting about as the beast fed on what could be assumed to be a goat…a poor defenseless goat. The more she watched the beast feed the more ARIA noticed it had shackles on both its forearms and shins…it had been entrapped before.

“This is what you called me out here for?” ARIA asked, her voice alerting the beast; its cat-like eyes focusing on the metal woman before it resumed its feast. “This…creature?”

“This is what I’ve been working on in secret for the past five years…this creature; a perfect mix of reptilian and human DNA. He’s a beast that can elude even the most powerful thermal scanner; I planned for later to give him some armor from scrapped Fulgore Units so he can cloak himself. But he’s the perfect covert infiltration unit; able to breach any high tech military base and facility with cunning effectiveness and raw animosity. It’s ever adapting, self-sufficient, and above all else, the ultimate predator.”  
ARIA was, for a lack of a better word, caught off guard by Gupte’s secret project…creating the perfect blend of instinct and intelligence; it’d allow for them to intercept numerous things from those wishing to…offset UltraTech’s progress, like that terrorist organization, Shadaloo. While they weren’t a major thorn in their side…ARIA didn’t want them around when things moved onward as planned. 

“I have some questions, though, Gupte.” She started, watching the beast prowl around his enclosure…looking for his next meal. “Why he?”

“There was a mistake with the Y-Chromanone being introduced. Originally someone wanted to terminate him but I chose not to; I wanted to see what testosterone could do in his system.”

“Interesting…and…the shackles?”

“…a few days ago we had an incident with him getting out due to a few of the workers horsing around. He was terminated for misconduct after we treated the injuries.”

“Injuries?” Gupte sighed a tad, motioning to the beast’s claws. 

“The reptile ripped his arm clean from his socket when he tried to grab his cell phone when it fell into the cell. When he went in to get it the creature broke his chains and charged at the man…he got out but not entirely unharmed.” Gupte bit her lip as she disclosed that…she feared that tidbit of information could make the creature sound unhinged and unsafe…and the entire operation could be closed. “B-But aside from that he’s displayed high amounts of intelligence despite being five years old; he’s capable of complex problem solving yet at the same time raw animosity…he’s flawed but…better than the Fulgores in terms of infiltration.” 

“…what is his name?” The being finally asked, turning to look at Gupte with that same cold stare. “I know someone named him…we cannot simply just call him a beast all day.”

“Well…some of the researchers have taken to calling him Riptor; a merge between the typical raptor word and rip; the goat inside of his cell is a good indicator of that.” ARIA turned to start walking…and Gupte’s hope sank. Any second now she would tell her the project was to be terminated and Riptor to be killed off; instead, her next words caught her by surprise.”

“I’ll devote a good amount of UltraTech’s overall revenue to fund this project of yours, Gupte. In three weeks I expect a demonstration against the Fulgore MKII Unit…do not let me down.” And with that she was gone, leaving the woman to breathe a sigh of relief. 

The project was a success…and was now officially being funded by ARIA. She didn’t have to secretly siphon money from the security guard’s checks to fund Riptor’s diet and healthcare…though she was a tad worried regarding the deadline ARIA set but she was sure she could make things work. She was confident Riptor would work as a new addition to UltraTech’s ever growing army…she had to make herself useful to ARIA after all.

She knew when the boss decided to start putting her “new future” idea into effect…she wanted to be on her good side when it happened. She knew ARIA wanted to erase all of mankind’s flaws…none of those ways involved a safe and smooth change. There would be violence, bloodshed, and dozens of other things.

She may very well turn all of mankind into robots for all she knew!

Gupte’s hand trailed along the bar to Riptor’s cell; the armed men filling out as they knew they were no longer needed. She could see the beast watching her, slowly backing himself away from her as the lights dimmed; immersing him in the one element she knew he loved.

“Soon…you’ll do some amazing things…” Her hushed tone betrayed her fear of the future. “…and I hope I’ll be around to see those amazing things.”

With that she turned, and approached the door, finger moving to tap the panel and cut the lights for the rest of the room.

“Good night, Riptor.”


	2. Field Test

His eyes adjusted to the light as it pierced his cell. It bothered him with how bright it was…it was something he never liked. He liked the darkness; when he could hunt and stalk…and kill. It made him feel safe, it made him feel secure and protected from the humans…from everyone.

He felt pain in his head again…the other side was snapping at him once more. It wanted him to rave and thrash; to break through the gate before his cell and escape to someplace else. But each time those violent thoughts welled up he always quelled them with the simple question.

What then? What would happen when he escaped their grasp? He knew nothing outside these walls; the only taste of freedom came when that…human dropped his item; a device into the cage and tried to come in after it. He thought his chains would hold him back…the human thought they would keep him away from a fresh meal.

The boy was incredibly wrong, and because of his mistake he got an extra helping of food.

The door opened; he could see more of the grey armored men rushing in, all armed with those painful electrical prods he experienced when he went after the boy. His maw twitched, a low hiss leaving him. These were all his foes…they were never kind to him.

…the other voice wanted him to kill them; to rip them apart and leave nothing behind. But he knew attempting just meant more of the shocks…he’d have to bide his time…he’d have to wait.

And when they least anticipated it, his escape would come.

 

* * *

 

“So, are we all prepared?” Gupte asked, boots sinking into the muck of the jungle a tad. She stood with another UltraTech researcher; the hot air of the Amazon greeting them both. Next to them was a large metal cubical container, the metal grates already bearing slash marks from the creature inside of it. ARIA wanted a demonstration of Riptor’s killing ability...problem regarding that was they needed to make sure he could follow orders properly.

Gupte just so happened to intentionally leave out _that_ tidbit of information. Might’ve caused ARIA to never consider Riptor a working experiment.

On track, the researcher nodded, though he did have some questions.

“Ma’am…what’s the objective out here again?”

“Simple; over the last week I had a series of cameras placed about in this side of the Amazon, and retrofitted Riptor with a set of tactical armor containing a camera lens on his right shoulder. We’re evaluating how well he works in a hunting environment to eliminate grouped together prey with elegance and grace; just what ARIA wants. The armor’s a prototype to a future set we plan to outfit him with to give him some defense against ballistics and various other dangers people will throw at him.”

“I see but Doctor Gupte, what’s the prey?”

“Some…people, I managed to convince to come out here for a price. I told the guys if they protected the girl they’d all be rewarded a million dollars.”

“…and…do they know—?”

“Not a bit. They have no literal idea Riptor is hunting them down, and if he performs as well as I anticipate they won’t know until he’s already killing them.”

“How does he know where to find them?”

“The girl’s injured; I had her leg snapped and broken so the blood would attract Riptor…and if he’s as intelligent as I informed…”

“Then he’ll pick up on the smell of blood and go after them? Gupte this is still an insane and inhumane plan--!”

“And I care how?” She asked, running her hand along the metal of the container, hearing the low growling within of her prized creation. “Riptor needs to prove he’s a match for anyone, or else ARIA won’t let him live. I’m willing to do anything possible to ensure that; even sacrifice lives we don’t know or care for. This is Darwinism my dear fool; only the strongest survive…and I’m making sure it’s him.” She turned sharply, arms crossing in front of her bust. “Go alert the handlers to get the doors open…I need a moment.” The moment the researcher darted off Gupte approached the grated window on the container, gazing at the amber eye of her creation.

“Riptor, there are a total of four humans out there; kill every single one of them _except_ for the girl, understand? Bring the girl to me alive…I can use her for something.” She waited; he was supposed to be sentient enough to follow orders…now came the question of applying that. Even if he ran off he had a tracking device implanted in his tail; they’d catch him long before he figured a way to escape the set hunting grounds. Gupte saw the armored guards, taking a step back when the doors were opened, and Riptor rushed out, a deep warbled cry escaping his maw. The beast was equipped with some sort of white vest clamped onto his chest, as his arms were encased with grey steel gauntlets. His shins were coated in the same metal, and resting on his back was some sort of pack; a transponder of sorts, or a battery for the very small camera resting on his left shoulder. It was a prototype armor yes, but even Gupte had to admit, it worked well for the time being.

His head darted around, and for a faint moment it lingered on Gupte; the beast shooting off in seconds and rushing into the denser parts of the jungle.

“…now what ma’am?” One of the handlers asked, Gupte only grinning in response before she started to walk the other direction.

“Now we get on the cameras and watch a predator work.”

 

* * *

 

Gupte and her assistant sat in one of the trucks, currently watching the feed from Riptor’s camera. As far as they saw, he was approaching the target destination fairly quickly; Gupte taking note as to how fast he was running and muttering things for her assistant to record electronically to compile into a report in case ARIA asked…Gupte didn’t doubt that.

“Full acceleration seems to be at least forty miles per hour…he hasn’t tried to rip the armor off so there’s something working, I suppose.” Her focused eyes were suddenly on the assistant. “How are the targets doing?”

“Decent,” He pointed to a screen left to the Riptor-Cam; near a river four people were gathered up, all glancing about and trying to figure out what they were doing. Oddly, all of them looked displaced of sorts; weird.

One looked like a typical street punk would; ragged red hoodie and sagging black pants with work boots, with a scrawny, pale frame. His face was littered with cuts and scars, and he had various articles of jewelry around his body. The most interesting thing was that in his hands he held a literal chainsaw, revving it up and grinning madly as he glanced around, eager to fight something.

Another of the humans looked more with the times; wearing a chrome vest and with black baggy pants and combat boots. His hands were encased in fingerless gloves and in his hands, he held a rifle of sorts; the man obviously a pro-gun totter.

The third person was a towering, muscled man; face coated in bright red hair to give him a lengthy braided beard, as his chest was in cased in a brown, damaged shirt along with tan pants and fur boots. If anything, it looked like he was playing like a Viking, and somehow, he was playing the part well. The bow and menacing ax on his back were fairly good indicators he _might_ not have been playing.

The last person was a fairly scrawny, feeble girl; wearing a black leather jacket with a simple tee underneath it and brown shorts; her hair dyed to be a vibrant Azul hue. True to Gupte’s words, she was resting against the tree, nursing her broken leg as it was held together via a makeshift splint one of the others no doubt prepared for her.

“The four of them haven’t tried to leave, even when we said there was no rule against vacating the Hunting Grounds.”

“They don’t know this area,” Gupte mused, leaning back in her seat, rubbing her chin a bit. “Why risk getting lost in the jungle, when they could stay somewhere they know? It’s typical to what prey do; they fear the unknown. None the less, Riptor should be coming up on them now. All of them are armed so we can consider this the successful field test to assess his overall combat prowess.” And like that, they resumed watching the raptor hunt, a grin coming to the woman’s face as the tracker showed he was inbound.

Time to watch a predator work.

 

* * *

 

Riptor crouched down in the bush, eyes narrowed and his maw twitching. He hungered more than ever; not just for the sweet, succulent meat he always craved but also for escape; for freedom. He wanted to go somewhere the humans would never find him, but…alas, he had to remain here. The reptile’s eyes trailed down to the gauntlets and vest adorning him…it didn’t feel right but it was for his protection. He refocused; the voices in his head, they returned once more to torment him, as he had grown used to.

_You should seek a means to escape; the humans grow foolish in their efforts—_

**_No! Hunt, slaughter! She promised you flesh and we must have it! Hunt the humans, slaughter them, KILL THEM!!!_ **

The voices always warred one another for control; it made his head ache. He shook his head a few times to silence them both for the time, as Riptor started to saunter through the underbrush and make his way through to the other side; he came to a stop when the smell of blood pierced his nose. It was pungent and thick; telling him that not only had the blood clotted somewhat, but the wounded prey was close.

He didn’t even notice his maw was already salivating. This was nothing like the goats and deer he was fed…this was hunting; stalking his prey and chasing them through the dense jungle to pin them down, and rip them to shreds.

He could see them now; the four humans the woman told him of. He could see them all standing about; the woman resting against the tree, her leg in a makeshift splint formed from torn cloth and some sticks.

The humans were inventive; that was bad to someone but clearly not him.

The raptor’s eyes settled on the human closest to the bush he was within; a scrawny one armed with a chainsaw. He had his back turned to the bush Riptor was within, and it seemed that he was talking to the others; actually _yelling_.

“What the fuck are we doing out here? Like, cash’s good n’ shit but…this is clearly not fucking okay. I got rights too, even though I’m sorta…criminal.”

“We’re here because we chose to be, Rancid.” The armored human near the woman spoke up, his eyes on the scrawny man. “We all signed up for that selective UltraTech study; just be thankful it didn’t ask questions about our background, and it pays extremely well.”

“Aye, more cash than Fafnir’s horde; ‘tis more than enough for Leif to live off of for a good couple of years. Whaddya feel ‘bout this deal, uh…matrooze?”

“It’s-grh-Matrix you god damned roleplaying freak.” Riptor could see their eyes turn to her with some bewilderment.

“Well that was a bitch move.”

“Well excuuuse me for being a little pissy; I’m in a lot of pain from waking up with a fucking broken leg. How the hell do we win and get our cash?”

“We hold out until the needed and then we get paid,” Matrix spoke, much calmer as she pressed her hand down on the broken leg. “And then we get the fuck whatever we want.”

Riptor’s Human Reasoning helped him piece all of their words together properly…and then his Predatory Instinct told him to stop caring and slaughter the humans. The raptor’s eyes focused onto Rancid; he was the one closest to the bush and, even better, he had his back turned. He would make easy prey. His legs tensed, claws flicking, and like a bullet from a loaded gun he sprung from the bushes. The one called Rancid didn’t even have time to react; the raptor was already upon him. Riptor pinned the man on his back, keeping his talons pressed firmly down on the unfortunate man’s chest while his claws raked his arms attempting to defend himself. Blood had already begun to well up from the talons pressing down and soon they all together pierced poo Rancid’s ribcage; the man giving off a blood curdled scream from the sheer pain. Riptor’s eyes shot to the man near the target; he had some sort of long ranged firearm out and was already taking aim; the raptor jerking himself left to avoid the shot.

He still winced when he felt burning pain; his hand pressing down onto his arm to feel a very eerie sensation on his palm, the raptor bringing his hand up to see his hand was coated in a viscous purple liquid…the stench told him it was his blood; the bullet passed right by his arm and left a deep enough slash there from the bullet to draw blood. Riptor’s eyes narrowed, and in a flash, he was rushing after Orion; claws outstretched and maw open.

“Leif, get Matrix the hell outta here,” The man cried, just as the raptor leapt into the air and slammed his back down, ensuring he nearly crushed the man underneath his weight. “Rancid, you too!”

“Hell naw, if this is the shit tryin’ ta kill us I-ma kill it first before it can get the fucking chance!” The obvious grinding noise behind Riptor told him Rancid had managed to get his chainsaw back; the raptor rising to his feet in front of a disarmed Orion as he listened and inhaled, taking in both Rancid’s movements, and his scent, to tell where he was and how rapidly he was approaching with that chainsaw. The smell of sweat, urine, and even some vomit were the first things he took into account; Rancid no doubt coughed up onto himself while Riptor was tearing into him earlier.

**_Whoosh..._ **

The raptor side stepped the chainsaw swing and let Rancid’s own momentum carry him right at his own friend; Orion giving a cry of protest before the chainsaw ripped into his shoulder and started to rip through his armor. Blood and bone coated the tree he was next to, as the cries of the man nearly deafened the roar of the chainsaw. Rancid tried to pull it out, but Riptor acted before he could; the raptor’s tail coiling around his arm like a demented python before he yanked left.

**_CRUNCH!_ **

The sound lasted for only a second, but it was one Riptor damn near relished. Rancid’s screams filled the air as well; arm hanging limp as the bone jotted out from where it was snapped. The street tough staggered back, as the chainsaw continued to eat through the other man; Riptor watching all of this with some form of glee.

_Horrifying…they should not be made to suffer._

The softer, gentler voice returned, and this time there was nothing Riptor could do but to hear it out.

_You’re letting them endure agony for nothing, Riptor…put them out of their misery. Prey must never suffer more than needed; you know this._  

His Reasoning had a point; the raptor lashed his tail out and connected it with Rancid’s face, the force sending his head to crash against a tree, neck twisted to a grotesque angle. Orion was next; the raptor’s hand clenching around his neck before it twisted left; giving him the same swift death his friend was granted.

**_Now find the others! Rend their bodies and slice them into pieces!_ **

The brutish, other voice returned to mind. Riptor turned his head, nostrils flaring as he inhaled rapidly. They didn’t go far…and the girl was still bleeding. The raptor wasted no time and started to run; talons sinking into the mud and river bed as he rushed to keep pace with his prey. He was hunting his prey at last; stalking and pursuing them to get the kill desired and to feed on them. The rush was a high he never felt before, the raptor vaulting over a log and finally he could hear it; the man’s frantic breathing and the girl’s labored breathing. They were scared…fear meant the prey would not fight back whatsoever.

Riptor exploded from the underbrush and planted himself right in the path of his prey; the burly man coming to a stop as the raptor parted his maw just enough to show off his curved, gnarled teeth, primed to dig into their bodies and wrench pieces of flesh with.

The man slowly set the girl against a tree, and pulled the ax from his back, giving a war-hungry cry and running right for Riptor. The raptor didn’t flinch, nor did he dodge; in fact he ran straight for him as well. The man was swinging wildly and frenzied; he was overridden by fear. The raptor leapt up and lashed his claws out; leaving deep, bloody lines across the man’s chest and shoving him back. Surprisingly, he was still standing, and in his hands the ax remained; Riptor feeling a sudden burning pain.

His amber eyes trailed down to see a long slash across his own chest; when he had leapt to attack the man, he managed to get a good strike in on him. Riptor brushed the mild pain off as he lashed his tail out; the muscled appendage striking the man’s side and shattering a few ribs in the process; sending him to the ground. The ax came down on the ground away from him, and Riptor gave him no time for a rebuttal; he had already lunged once more, talons outstretched and aimed for his head.

He had finished his hunt…and now he had his meal.

 

* * *

 

“Well, that’s that.” Gupte spoke, watching from the multiple camera angles of Riptor gorging on the corpse that belonged to Leif a moment ago. The woman reached into her cleavage and gradually withdrew an indicate box, flicking a finger to open it and withdraw a single cigarette from it and popping it between her black painted lips. She didn’t need to tell her assistant; he had already lit the lighter and brought the yellow-tinted flame to the end of the cigarette; Gupte taking a deep breath and inhaling that gloriously relieving smoke into her lungs. And just as fast as it was produced, the box was placed back in its hiding spot and the flame absent. “Riptor works in a normal hunting situation; we’re gonna have to repeat this experiment with multiple people…no good experiment is without retakes in case of a problem. In the meantime, send some of the security to retrieve Riptor, and to neutralize miss Matrix; she’s been rather useful aside from being a damn interloper we caught trying to break into the facility to steal data on our newest projects.” The rolled paper was withdrawn and the noir black marks adorning it from her lipstick served to remind her assistant where it had been; Gupte exhaling and filling the small space with the smoke.

“Yes ma’am…what should we do about the stories for the others?”

“Say they died en route; crash a plane somewhere in the jungle and leak it to a sensible news station UltraTech trusts to twist it accordingly. I’d rather not have another repeat of the MKI Fulgore exploding and costing UT millions to help restore the area to livable for the population. ARIA cut our budget for quite some time.” Gupte took another drag of the cigarette and tapped it a bit to rid it of the ashes…she did grimace as she watched Riptor smash his tail into a security handler’s head. “…Riptor’s refusing to go back to his cell.”

“I’ll tell the men to get the shock darts.”

“No!” Gupte’s glare was strong enough to burn holes through someone’s head. “Just get the tranqs and a few of the nets; I want nothing that can cause him lasting harm. If I found out someone _did_ do that, I’m having them neutralized my damn self.” Her soured mood began to gradually dissipate as the rich nicotine did its work to her body. She was told to quit yes but…why quit when UltraTech had drugs and serums that could repair the body to an extent? The scientist continued to watch as the handlers finally subdued Riptor enough to herd him into the container he was dropped in.

He was going to revolutionize UltraTech, forever.

 

* * *

 

The beast’s claws left deep lines in the floor; Riptor pacing about with some frustration and annoyance. The voices were back, and like always, their internal made his head ache and throb in pain.

_We handled that too poorly; our creator said to bring the girl back but what did we do? We tried to eat her next after we finished the burly man—_

**_She was food, nothing more! Why hinder and stop ourselves? We hunted, we killed, and we intended to feast. Denying our hunger will surely kill us._ **

_Denying isn’t the idea here; only assuring the mind in control of it all that establishing limits on what we do is the best way to carry out things. Raw, primal rage will only grant us a swift demise from a mistake. We will never learn; we will never adapt. We will just die._

**_We are not them! We share genes with those hairless apes but we are not them! Why act like them when we are as nature intended; a hunter, a predator, a monster?!_ **

Riptor’s hands clenched at his head as the waged on within his mind. It hurt; he wanted it to be over with but it never relented. They always fought over what he needed to do…what he _should_ do, rather.

Survive.

Or Thrive.

He had a choice there at the very least: survive and learn how to survive within this accursed place to become something better than what he was now…or escape it, and thrive where he wanted to, in a place free from them, where he could hunt endlessly.  

Both sounded appealing… ****

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a Male Riptor. I understand the original was female but this can be considered an AU to the original KI story; because that story is very fickle and has a hard time keeping consistent with its story and plotline. 
> 
> And for those who struggle to grasp how this Riptor looks...  
> http://killerinstinct.wikia.com/wiki/File:Riptor_retro_costume.jpg  
> The bionic tail comes later.


End file.
